Rebirth
by Faliara
Summary: "Ash wood, phoenix wing feather, eleven and a half inches. Excellent for transfiguration. Try it." Draco has had strange dreams of white silhouettes, strange circles and and a talking suit of armor. But what does all of that mean, and what does it have to do with Neville Longbottom...?
1. Chapter 1

_The boy stood in an endless void of white._

_He faced a figure with no features, a white silhouette of himself._

_It grinned._

_The boy stood, rigid as they stood face to face, the boy clutching his fists tightly._

_The silhouette spoke, but no words could be heard._

_He knew the silhouette was speaking- but he could not hear what it spoke, what it had said before it raised its arm, pointing its thumb to the stone gate behind him as it opened..._

* * *

Draco snapped his eyes open.

He was sweating all over, as if he had just run a marathon. He was clenching the blankets tightly as he lay on his side.

All he could hear was the sound of his breathing and the _badum-badum _of his heartbeat as he lied there, calming himself down before he sat up.

The platinum-blonde ruffled through his messy bangs, sorting his thoughts through.

_It was that dream again..._

It wasn't the first time Draco has had such a dream.

He's had several.

Standing across the same silhouette, in the same white, empty void, ending at the very moment the majestic stone gate opened its doors...

_... Seriously, what _is _that thing..._

The boy sighed, looking up to see the night sky through the window.

_... The moon is still up, huh..._

He sighed again, letting his arm fall to his side as he fell back onto his pillow.

Draco stared up at the ceiling.

That wasn't the only type of dream he's had, though.

Sometimes, he'd dream of a world, where magic didn't exist at all and a dead art- _Alchemy- _stood in its stead. Where instead of wands and broomsticks, complex circles and science- _Muggle science- _reigned supreme.

Sometimes, he'd dream of a peaceful village in the countryside, of a kind woman with the brightest smile in the world, of metal prosthetics and a grandmother and her strong, but naive granddaughter.

He'd dream of a butcher's shop, owned by an intimidating-looking, but compassionate man and his wife, who was a downright _demon._

He'd dream of foreigners, of a carefree teen with a grin, accompanied by a stern, old man with surprising grace and a pretty, loyal girl that was his granddaughter, of a girl with an overreactive imagination and a panda that looked like a cat that was her companion.

He'd dream of people in blue, official-looking uniforms, of an insightful man with a cheerful grin, of a rather muscular blonde with pink sparkles that follow him everywhere, and of a pair of friends with eavesdropping tendencies. He dreamt of a rather handsome _(-annoying, egotistical-) _man with an irritating smirk, a woman with excellent aim, of a team of four that lay their loyalty to their leader._  
_

But most of all, he'd dream of a suit of armor, a boy trapped in a metal shell, that constantly accompanied him everywhere and, even during his waking hours, seemed like the most improtant thing in the world that he could never bear to let go.

Draco dreamed of them constantly, and no matter what, he could never deny this strange sense of longing that wells within him every time.

_... Where are all these dreams coming from, anyway?_

He checked the clock on his wall.

2. 30.

"Damn it..." he grumbled, pulling the covers over him.

He knew he should probably be more cheerful- tomorrow was 30th July, his birthday and the day he'd get his Hogwarts letter- but he couldn't bring himself to think of such optimistic thoughts.

It was gonna be another sleepless night.

* * *

_Prologue_

_The White Silhouette_

* * *

**I should be working on To Save The Sky.**

**I realize that.**

**But I just can't help it! This idea was stuck in my head!**

**Not sure if I'll be continuing this, but I might. Anyway, I can't think of a good title right now! Might make one on the spot soon, but if I end up making a temporary one, please use your imagination to think one up!**

**How did I do?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

* * *

Draco heard a knock on his door.

"Master Draco? Are you up?"

The platinum blonde smiled slightly at Dobby's voice.

"Yes, I'm up, Dobby," he said as he got up.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs," said Dobby, opening the door slightly to pop his head through.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know," answered Draco as he walked towards the door.

"Not a problem at all, Master Draco."

"I told you, there's no need to call me Master."

"But I must!"

Draco sighed in exasperation, palming his face with his hands. Why must Father insist on making the house elves punish themselves...

Dobby was unlike the usual house elves. Yes, he does serve for them, and he does do the work.

However, he was not loyal to the Malfoys.

Period.

Well, with himself an obvious exception. Though, that doesn't change the fact that he wishes for freedom any less.

Draco would've freed him, but only his father could do that.*

"Dobby wishes Master Draco a happy birthday," said Dobby as he walked away.**

"Thanks."

* * *

The platinum-blonde sat eagerly by the window.

"Impatient for your Hogwarts letter?" said Lucius, amused.

Draco nodded.

"Well, I can't really blame you. It is the best magic school after all- despite the fact that it accepts Mudbloods." He grimaced. "I'd rather have you to go to Durmstrang, there won't be any Muggleborns there. But your mother wishes to have you go to a school close to home."

Draco frowned at his father's obvious distaste for Muggleborns, but kept silent.***

"I believe that's the owl now," said Lucius, pointing to an owl flying towards him.

Draco's eyes widened as the owl landed by the windowsill.

The platinum-blonde took the letter from the owl and, with shaking hands, opened the letter.

~.~.~.~.~

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

~.~.~.~.~

A grin spread across Draco's face.

He was going.

He quickly checked the following letter.

~.~.~.~.~

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

~.~.~.~.~

"Well," said Lucius, grinning. "We'd best reply now, right?"

Draco nodded eagerly, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing a quick reply.

_I will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_-Draco Malfoy_

He gave the owl a little piece of bread and gave it the parchment as it flew away.

"We'll buy your school things the day after tomorrow, sound good?" said Lucius.

"Alright," Draco confirmed, nearly skipping away.

He was going to Hogwarts.

He felt glee... And also relief, along with a sense of adventure.

Maybe there he would find the missing puzzle piece.

* * *

_The Hogwarts Letter_

* * *

**_Edit: I completely forgot to do the footnotes that I should've given earlier, so. I'm doing it before I go to school._**

**_*I'm not sure if this is actually true, because I haven't actually read the books in a while and wiki isn't helping on this matter. Ergo, house elves can only be freed by whoever actually enslaved them- in this case, Lucius. I might add more on this later, but right now, this is mainly for the plot of CoS. (The Harry Potter CoS, of course, this is set in Brotherhood-verse.)_**

**_**Creative licence- plus, I just want to do this to make Draco only a day older than Harry and a few hours older than Neville despite the fact that canon says his birthday's in June and speculation pinpoints Ed's birthday in February._**

**_***It doesn't matter if his name is Draco now, he's still Ed. I can see him respecting them and having a sort of familial sense for the Malfoys after eleven years of living with them, but I cannot see him agreeing with wizard-Muggle racism no matter what, even if Lucius tried to raise him that way._**

**Guest 1- The reason why he can see the moon is because he's not even in Hogwarts yet, as you can see here. It was hinted in the prologue, but it wasn't explicitly stated, so I don't blame you. Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes, and yes, I'm using creative licence :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**FwooshEye- Yes, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2- I've had this idea in my mind since I read Fire and Metal. What if none of them remembered their past life from the get-go, and such. Of course, I did change some other things here and there. About the culture shock... Draco is currently being influenced by his past life here and there, but is evidently less brash than before. Of course, then he met Nev... But I'm pretty sure the culture shock will come, so don't worry! ****Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oddly Awesome- Maybe, maybe not, you just have to see. ;) I think I'll keep the current name, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing!**

**This wasn't really the best sort of chapter, but I tried. I sort of want to skip straight to the sorting, but I don't, because there are some events that I'm pretty sure are important that I'd be skipping by then. And the reason why I end it ehre is because this was supposed to come out _yesterday, _and I'm going off to school quite soon.**

**Remember, I update on a whim!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Are you a first year?" asked Madam Malkin as she lead Draco to a footstool.

"Er, yes," the boy answered awkwardly.

Madam Malkin was a squat woman dressed in a mauve dress with a hoodie. She wore white glasses and purple high heels, and had curly gray hair. She wore a kind smile on her face.

"I didn't think you were a first-year until you said you were here to get your Hogwarts uniform," she chuckled. "You looked rather..."

Draco twitched.

"... Young for your age," Malkin amended, noting the warning signs. She's had customers that were sensitive about their height before, and she certainly didn't want to see whether this one would react by crouching in depression, or screaming violently.*

"... Oh. Do I?" he asked, looking up.

Madam Malkin was about to answer, but blinked.

"... You have rather pretty gold eyes," she stated.

"What?"

The woman blinked again, and realized the platinum-blond's eyes were not amber gold, but rather cerulean silver.

"Never mind, I must have been hallucinating," she amended.

"Um, alright..."

"Aleeya, would you mind?" Madam Malkin called out to her assistant.**

Aleeya nodded and walked towards them.

"Uh..."

"Aleeya's going to see which robes fit you, don't worry."

The boy nodded and let the assistant slip the robe over his head.

Aleeya was just pinning what is apparently Draco's black robes to the right length when a second boy entered the shop.

The other boy was small (not as small as Draco though) and scrawny. He had untidy black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes. He was swamped in oversized Muggle clothes that looked at least five times too big for him. He looked rathed timid.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when the boy started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Madam Malkin stood the boy on a stool next to Draco.

"Hello," Draco greeted tentatively. He doesn't really know how to socialise with his peers that much. Yes, his father held many parties, and he knew how to act when the situation calls for it, but usually he just sat and read a Muggle chemistry book that his mother snuck in for him.

On a side note, he knows the entire book by heart, though he can't shake off this feeling that he knew all of that info already.

"Er, hello."

The boy looked utterly pleased to be addressed so friendly.

"So you're going to Hogwarts too? First year?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Me too. I'm Draco Malfoy," said Draco, extending his hand.

The boy grinned.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he answered in kind, maneuvering so that he could shake his hand while having the robes pinned to his tiny frame.

Draco's eyes widened and Madam Malkin and Aleeya- who had just finished pinning his clothes at just that moment- gasped.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, shaking off his surprise. "Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Er," Harry looked uncomfortable now. "Yes."

Seeing that he was making Harry uncomfortable, he let off on the subject for the time being.

Madam Malkin and her assistant shook off their surprise as well as Madam Malkin continued pinning Harry's robes.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts? I've been excited to go for as long as I remember."

Mainly to find the answers to the strange dreams he keeps having, but no one needs to know _that- _Except for Dobby, who had woken him up when he was having a particularly bad nightmare.

"Really?" asked Harry. He looked excited, then sheepish. "I didn't actually know I was a wizard until last night.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You were raised by Muggles, I guess?"

"Yes."

"They didn't know you were a wizard?"

"They did." Harry was scowling at the floor. "They never bothered to tell me."

Seeing that it was likely a sore spot for him, Draco moved on.

"I guess I should probably fill in on a few things. Not all at once, of course, but do you know anything about Hogwarts other than the fact it's a magic school?"

Harry shook his head.

"Hogwarts Houses? House points? Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head again.

"Well, I won't fill you in on Quidditch just yet, but I'll tell you about Houses."

"When we enter Hogwarts, us first-years will be sorted into four different houses. Now, I don't know anything about the Sorting itself, other than a 'you'll see' from my parents and the fact that it's based on our personality traits. But the Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor is represented by a lion. Those who go there are usually brash and reckless. But they are also brave enough to stroll into the lion's den, and that's something that should be admired, in my opinion."

"This coming from a Malfoy?" asked Madam Malvin, amused as she sat on her sofa.***

"Wait, you're done?"

"Yes. Why're you both still here?"

"My mother decided that I need an entirely new wardrobe for school and is currently off buying dress robes, casual robes, the like. I'm supposed to meet with her at Ollivander's after I'm done here." Draco scowled. "I swear, it's a complete waste of money. I can understand why I'd need clothes other than my school uniform- don't want to walk around in it all the time- but honestly," he plopped himself next to her. "An entirely new wardrobe? I still have other robes, and it wouldn't hurt if I tried wearing Muggle clothing. I've seen people wear it, and I don't think it would hurt if-"

A knock started them, and they all turned around to see a rather large _(Draco inwardly scowled) _man with a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. He was holding two large ice cream cones. The giant grinned and pointed at two large ice cream cones in his hand.

"Oh, Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, hurriedly removing his robes and running out the door.

"Harry, wait up!" Draco called out, doing the same and running after him. Just as he left the door, he popped his head back in.

"Thanks, by the way," he grinned, and followed Harry.

Malkin blinked. Then she smiled.

Draco Malfoy seems different from the rest of his family. He seemed more considerate about people's feelings. And didn't reject Harry when he said he was raised by Muggles, nor asked about whether his parents were witches and wizards like them. She knew it wasn't much to go by, but she had a good feeling about this boy that he'd turn out differently from those that are usually of his stature (in society).

And that amber gold hidden in cerulean silver...

The woman chuckled.

She wonders where he'll end up in the future.

* * *

"There ya are, 'arry!" Hagrid greeted, extending the cone to him.

Harry took the cone from him. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Hey, a little warning could've been nice!" said Draco as he stood next to Harry.

"Oh," said Harry, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry."

"Who's yer friend?" asked Hagrid.

"Ah." Draco looked up at Hagrid. He was sort of intimidating by his size, but his friendly expression and demeanor was a great repel for whatever fright he could have given. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid was surprised. "Malfoy?"

"Um..." Draco shuffled his feet.

The giant blinked, and extended his hand. "Rubeus Hagrid. Nice to meet ya."

Draco grinned, and accepted the hand. He was almost knocked over as Hagrid shook it.

"You goin' to Hogwarts with 'arry this year?"

"Yep!" Draco put his hands behind his head. "You a giant? I've never met one before."

"Half-giant," Hagrid corrected. "Otherwise I'd have been bigger."

"Hmm... Alright. Father said you were a servant, but he's racist so I'm not listening to him." Draco looked up at him. "What's your job, really?"

Hagrid blinked again. Whatever he had expected of a Malfoy, this was definitely not what he had expected.

It was a pleasant surprise though.

"Keeper of the keys," he answered.

"That..." Draco blinked. "... Sounds rather cool."

"..." Hagrid didn't really know what to say to that.

"... It does sound like a cool name for a job," Harry agreed.****

Hagrid didn't really see what sounded so cool about 'keeper of the keys'.

He chuckled anyway.

"If you say so," he answered.

"I should probably go to Ollivanders right now," said Draco. "I'm supposed to meet with my mother there to get my wand."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, and turned to Hagrid. "Can we go with him too? I haven't gotten my wand either."

"It's fine," he answered. "I was plannin' ta' go get yer books first, but we could get ter' wand first too."

Harry grinned.

"Hm..." Draco made a thinking pose. "Race you there!" he concluded, but promptly tripped over his robes when he attempted a sprint.

"Ya alright?" asked Hagrid, pulling him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco assured, rubbing his face. "I guess we'll just have to walk there. These robes don't exactly help much with flexibility."

Harry blinked. "Huh..." He looked down at his robes, contemplating about how he wouldn't be able to run away from Dudley and his gang with them on.

"Oh, speaking of which..." The platinum blonde looked at Harry's clothes. "Those clothes really don't fit you. You sure you don't want something more fitting?"

"They're the only ones I have," Harry replied.

"Doesn't Madam Malkin also sell some Muggle clothes? Go see if she has any that might fit you."

Harry nodded and ran back in.

Hagrid looked down at Draco. "Yer rather diff'rent from yer parents."

"I don't believe in that pureblood crap," Draco stated. Then he blinked. "I never got to finish explaining about houses."

"You were explainin' ta him about ter Hogwarts Houses?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to warn him about what the Slytherins might think if they found out he didn't know he was a wizard until yesterday." Draco sighed. Guess I'll just explain to him later."

* * *

Ollivanders Wand Shop was narrow and shabby, with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop which read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"Since 382 B.C?" Draco's eyebrows were both raised. "That's a rather long time."

Entering the shop, they found Narcissa sitting on a spindly chair.

"There you are, Draco," she said. "I've been waiting."

"Sorry," Draco said sheepishly. "Got distracted."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at his two companions.

"Oh! These two are Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid," Draco said, gesturing towards them.

"I already know Hagrid," Narcissa assured. Then she blinked.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" Her eyes widened and looked over the boy with now-decent clothing, her gaze resting on the scar on his forehead.

"Um... Yes," said Harry, shuffling his feet nervously.

Narcissa blinked again, and smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother."

"Good afternoon," a soft voice greeted. All four of them jumped in surprise.

An old man stood before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

An awkward silence descended over them.

"... Uh... Hi?" Draco said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Er, yeah, hello," Harry followed, shaking off his surprise.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Draco was sort of creeped out by the fact that he wasn't blinking.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it, but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, you see."

Mr Ollivander moved so close that Harry was nearly nose-to-nose with him.

"Do you ever blink?" Draco blurted out without thinking.

Mr Ollivander blinked.

"Er... I guess you do." A tinge of red dusted his cheeks. "Sorry about that.

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine," the man chuckled, waving it off. "Ah, Narcissa Malfoy. , ten inches, stiff," he rattled off.

Draco stared. _Is that how he greets everyone?_

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Oh, and Hagrid!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed. "How nice to see you again. Wisteria, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" He said, suddenly stern.

"Er- yes, yes they did," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use _them?" the man said sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," Hagrid said quickly. Draco and Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm." Mr Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look. "Well now- which one of you would like to go first?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other. "How about you go first?" Draco suggested.

Harry nodded and walked forward.

Mr Ollivander pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er- well, I'm right handed."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." The tape measure started measuring Harry from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head as Mr Ollivander flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr Ollivander took out a wand from a box. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure abruptly crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right, then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

A glass jar abruptly blew up.

"No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Every wand Harry tried would either be snatched from his grasp or blew something up. Draco had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands mounted higher and higher, but Mr Ollivander wasn't upset. In fact, he seemed to grow rather ecstastic.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He raised it over his hand and brought it swishing down through the dusty air, a stream of red and gold sparks shooting from the end like a firework.

Draco's eyes widened. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious..."

"What's curious?" asked Draco.

Ollivander fixed his pale stare on Draco and Harry.

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mr Malfoy. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, Mr Potter, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that y should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm the one who sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Powerful wand, it was, very. If I knew what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head.

"Curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, while the things he did were terrible, He Who Must Not Be Named also did great things. Terrible, but great."

Harry shivered and paid seven gold Galleons for his wand.

"Ah, yes, Mr Malfoy, it's your turn now, isn't it?"

Draco held out his left arm.

"You're ambidextrous?" Mr Ollivander asked curiously.

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "I'm not sure why, I just am."

Mr Ollivander stared into Draco's eyes.

The man muttered something, and let the measuring tape do its thing as he flitted through the boxes once more.

"Cherry and unicorn hair. 4 inches-"

Draco's eyes were suddenly shadowed by his hair. "Is that supposed to be some sort of insult to my height?" he asked dangerously.

Mr Ollivander blinked. "Not at all, Mr Malfoy."

Harry and Hagrid stared.

_He's rather..._

_Sensitive 'bout his height..._

"-stiff, good for charms work."

The moment it was in his hand, it was snatched from him.

"No, no, not this one. Try this one, hawthorn, ten inches, reasonably springy, unicorn hair," he said, passing it over.*****

Draco swore it nearly blew up in his face.

Once more, with Draco instead of Harry, they tried and tried. The pile rose higher and higher. It was even higher than Harry's pile.

Ollivander's grin grew more and more bigger.

"Beechwood, dragon heartstring, 12 inches, excellent for transfiguration."

"Bonsai, phoenix tail feather, 10 inches, bendy."

"Copaiba, unicorn hair, 8 and a half inches."

Draco felt overwhelmed by every try, every turn.

_How long will this take..._

Ollivander seemed to contemplate something.

He looked into Draco's eyes, and then nodded his head, as if he made a decision.

"Wait here," he told them. "I'm going to go get something."

He then stood up and went somewhere.

"... Really..." Narcissa looked at the huge piled of tried wands. "When will you find a compatible wand?"

"I dunno." Draco shrugged.

Ollivander came back with with a light yellow cushion, rimmed with gold. Two wands rested on it.

He also came back with something else.

All four of them stared at the bird that flew by his side.

It was a beautiful creature, Draco mused. It had brown and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons.

Draco recognized it by the books he read in the Malfoy Manor library.

"That a phoenix, ain't it?" Hagrid exclaimed in awe.

"Yes," Ollivander confirmed.

Draco looked into the phoenix's eyes.

His familiar, molten gold eyes.

_"Edward," the man called out._

_The boy blinked, and turned around._

_A man with golden hair and molten gold eyes stood._

_"What do you have there?"_

_The boy's eyes widened, and flushed guiltily._

_The man chuckled, and took the cookie jar away from the boy._

_"These cookies are for the Rockbells. Understand?"_

_The boy blushed and nodded._

_The man chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be willing to share, don't worry."_

_He put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair affectionately..._

Draco found himself blinking back tears.

He hurriedly wiped them away before anyone noticed, though it seems Ollivander had.

"It's a rather magnificient creature, isn't it?" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Yes, it is," Ollivander agreed. Then he turned to Draco.

"Here. Ash wood, eleven and a half inches, very flexible. Excellent for transfigurations. Phoenix feather. Try it out."

Draco tentatively picked up the ash wand from the pillow. He suddenly felt a warmth in his fingers. He swished it upwards. Amber gold sparks streamed from the tip.

"Finally," Narcissa exclaimed as Harry and Hagrid grinned.

Mr Ollivander nodded. "Yes, yes, interesting..."

"Huh?" Draco looked at the man, confused.

"These two wands are rather special. Usually, I'd only use the tail feathers of the phoenix, but these two use the wing feathers. One day, this very phoenix by my side had appeared before me. He had pulled one feather from his right and another from his left and had a look in its eye that said 'use it well'. He's stayed with me ever since."

He looked Draco in the eye.

"I also can't help but note, your eyes are as amber gold as the sparks are."

"... Eh?" They all stared at him.

"My eyes are gray, not gold," Draco stated.

"No, your eyes are definitely gold," said Mr Ollivander stubbornly.

Draco blinked. "... If you say so..." he said, not really sure what to think of this development.

"That will be 10 gold Galleons, by the way."

Narcissa payed for the wand.

Just as they were about to leave the shop, the phoenix flew towards them.

"Huh?" Draco blinked as it stopped by his side. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I believe it'd like to come with you," said Ollivander, smiling. "It does seem to take a liking to you."

"Um..." the platinum blonde stared at the phoenix, then back at Ollivander. "Uh..."

"It does?" Harry looked surprised, then grinned. "Seems like it!"

"Go on, take it with you," Ollivander urged.

"Er, okay..." Draco nodded.

"Why, a phoenix for a pet," Narcissa exclaimed. "That sounds lovely. How much?"

"No need," the man shook his head. "I've always wondered why it stayed with me. I suppose it was just waiting for the right person to come along."

Draco looked into the phoenix's molten gold eyes once more.

The phoenix stared back calmly. Draco had a feeling that no matter what, it's going to follow anyway.

"Alright," Draco agreed. "Thanks."

He knows that it should be impossible with its beak, but he still swore the phoenix smiled.

* * *

Draco stumbled into his room, the phoenix that is apparently now _his _following him.

It had been a rather exhausting day, but he supposed it wasn't all that bad. After all, he had a new friend.

_Friend._

He jumped onto his bed.

It felt rather strange, to refer to someone as that.

For the past eleven years of his life, he never really had anyone to refer to as a friend. He often spent his time avoiding those other children his age- they were all a bunch of stuck-up prats who stuck to their beliefs in all the pureblood crap. He was lucky he was able to get his parents to at least _tolerate _non-purebloods.

But even with Harry as a friend, he still felt that something was missing.

_The boy was trapped within a suit of armor, unable to feel warmth._

He blinked, and looked at the phoenix, perched on a chair.

Those familiar golden eyes...

_The man sat by a desk, back hunched as they peeked from behind the door._

He sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess I'll figure out about these weird dreams at Hogwarts... Van."

He had a feeling Van knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

_I wasn't there for you when you needed me most._

_I regret that, but I can't turn back time._

_But right now, I suppose I have a second chance._

_It won't be like last time. I'll be there for you, even if it's not entirely in the way I expected._

_Perhaps we might even find him, too._

_I'll do my best to stay by your side this time... Edward._

* * *

_Flames of Rebirth_

* * *

***I don't care if Draco was of average height, it _simply isn't right _if Ed's not shorter than average.**

****Aleeya is not an OC. Look, I just needed a name for the nameless assistant that was pinning up Draco's clothes in Chapter Five of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._**

*****Creative licence, like with Draco's birthday. What? What's wrong with the sofa?**

******Keeper of the Keys always sounded kinda cool to me. Doesn't it?**

*******This wand was _Draco's in canon. _I did not use it because a) _that was in canon, Ed!Draco is not Canon!Draco, deal with it, _b) future purposes, c) creative licence , I will use it, and d) ash trees symbolize sacrifice, sensitivity and higher awareness. I felt this was rather fitting for Ed, for reasons I will probably not explain until a later date. The phoenix is sometimes associated with death and, more commonly, rebirth. That's also fitting, no? Ed is different, and has always been different, and thus it isn't that surprising that he'd get a wing feather instead of a tail feather- different from the norm.**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: Ah, thanks. But for Chamber of Secrets, I'll need to do some editing on facts of house-elves, because otherwise _Draco would have freed Dobby a long time ago. _Thanks for letting me know about Ed's birthday by the way. Didn't know about what? :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**InsanityPie: You did? Haha, thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I think I did pretty good with this chapter, unlike the last one. There's going to be a timeskip, most likely, to one month later like in the book.**

**Because Draco isn't a prat like canon, I had to use another fanfic as reference. I apologize to Scotland Evander for referencing his fanfic without his permission, though the text isn't even exactly the same. I'm going to have to apologize to him later on... (Read Regrets Collect Like Old Friends by the way, it's a good story.)**

**About Madam Malkin... I might actually add more on her later on, though I don't plan on it. I guess I'll see later on.**

**I suppose I'll end this author's note here. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
